Various products have been conveniently dispensed in a pressurized form from a hand-held container such as a spray can. Typically a push button on top of the can is depressed to actuate a valve that provides an open path from the material in the container to a spray nozzle on the push button that directs the pressurized material in a direction that is perpendicular to the push button direction. This push button type of mechanism is often used for antiperspirant, deodorant and shaving cream dispensers.
Alternatively, some valves are actuated by providing a tilt (sideways push) action to an elongated tubular nozzle that directs the product along the axis of the can. Such valves are often employed in whipped cream dispensers.
In some dispensing devices, side levers have been used to activate the spray nozzle. Examples are U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,494,349; 3,252,626; 3,648,905 and 4,826,054. The '349 patent has a side lever that is located on one side of a can and is pivotally connected at the other side of the can, and a locking ring around the side of the can under the lever arm that is actuated by rotation. In the '054 patent, before rotating the locking member (which is narrower than the can and at the base of nozzle) the lever is held against side of can; after rotating, the lever moves out and can then be depressed to tilt the nozzle and eject.